Fotografía
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Los momentos de Remus luego de pasar el Drama de quedar solo. ¿Queda algo por lo que vivir?. Mención a Remus/Sirius y Lily/James. One-Shot


**Fotografía**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Notas:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Fotografía**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**One-Shot**

Los papeles de la mesa estaban tirados por todas partes.

Los libros algunos rotos, otros simplemente azotados contra la pared.

La lámpara de aceite descansaba en un rincón, dejando caer el inflamable líquido, destrozada.

Nada quedaba en su lugar. Las sábanas habían sido destrozadas bajo las, parecía, garras de un animal feroz.

Solo algo permanecía de pie e intacto. La tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea, avivado por todo lo que alcanzó su lugar, iluminaba el marco de aquella mágica fotografía.

Cinco personas mostraban hermosas sonrisas. La única mujer de la escena miraba amorosamente al hombre a su lado, para luego volver a mirar a la cámara, mientras que su esposo le acariciaba el vientre abultado y sonreía a los demás integrantes. Un poco más allá había un hombre más bajo, de pajizos cabellos, ojos brillantes y expresión asustada, pero que sonreía y parecía quejarse de las bromas de uno de los hombres de atrás, de largos cabellos negros, el cual reía de forma escandalosa y hacia bromas a sus amigos, para luego mirar de forma amorosa al último integrante de la fotografía; el cual, rodeándose la cintura con ambos brazos, sonreía de manera cálida, mirando con algo de reprobación al de cabello largo, pero con los melados ojos brillantes.

Se escuchó el ruido leve de alguien levantándose y el rasgar característico de una túnica, acercándose y cogiendo con manos temblorosas el retrato, con una débil sonrisa que en nada se parecía a la de antaño. Sus dedos acariciaron con devoción aquellos rostros felices.

Se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangrar, para luego lanzarlo hacia la ventana la que se rompió, dejándole caer hacia el vacío.

El cuerpo volvió a caer al suelo, agotado en un llanto silencioso. Sus melados ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que ya no caían más. Sus manos estaban rotas de tanto clavarse las uñas, y su cabello estaba tan desordenado que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo había tenido así.

Una sonrisa con un gemido le acompañó. Si lo recordaba.

- Maldito...- su voz se oía quebrada, destrozada, sin fuerzas para dejar escapar más palabras que las necesarias, mientras pegaba su frente a la fría madera-… como pudiste… como…

Golpeó el suelo con el puño cuando escuchó pasos.

Cogió su varita de un poco más allá, pero no se levantó, si no que se sentó, apoyado en la pared.

Si venían a matarle, bienvenidos fuesen. Ya no existía un peor sufrimiento que el estar solo.

… Solo…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y el hombre de castaños cabellos no levantó la vista. Se quedó allí, en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y la varita en las manos, en una habitación destrozada por el dolor, con un fuego ardiendo alegremente en pleno otoño.

Era la imagen más desoladora que el anciano director hubiese visto en su vida, y eso era mucho decir.

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos. Su corazón dolía al ver a uno de sus mejores estudiantes (no solo académicamente, si no que moralmente) siendo pisoteado por la vida, como si todos sus esfuerzos para ser feliz hubieran sido en vano. Y él sin poder hacer nada.

- Remus…- la voz del anciano quebró el silencio de la habitación, pero ni siquiera un movimiento hubo de parte del hombre más joven hasta que simplemente sus dedos dejaron caer la varita al suelo.

El silencio era de lo más desolador que el nunca se hubiese tenido que enfrentar. Y eso que el anciano se había tenido que enfrentar a muchísimas cosas desoladoras.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a la felicidad de esos cuatro muchachos no hace más de dos años en Hogwarts. Abrazándose, haciendo bromas, diciendo "Yo lo hice, ¿y qué?", protegiéndose mutuamente, para luego ser separados de una forma tan brutal.

Costaba creer que aquel muchacho lo hubiera hecho. El último de los Black había demostrado durante más de siete años que no era un normal pura sangre.

Comenzando por su estadía en la casa del León.

El director de la prestigiosa escuela no quería creer que el lo hubiese hecho. Que hubiese entregado a su hermano (no de sangre, pero si de vida), a la esposa de su hermano. No podía creer que había dejado huérfano a su propio ahijado. No podía creer que había asesinado a esa decena de muugles junto con el pequeño Peter.

No quería creer que había dejado sola en el mundo a la persona que, él sabía, amaba más en el mundo.

La cabeza gacha del joven destrozaba su corazón. Esa habitación destruida, donde antes hubo tanta felicidad, le amargaba.

Sabía que nada podía hacer ya, solo tratar de apoyar a aquel que, sabía, ya sentía que no tenía motivo para vivir. Que ya no tenía esperanzas de un futuro.

Quiso hablar, de verdad que lo quiso, pero el de túnica raída se le adelantó.

- ¿Y Harry?

Los ojos celestes del anciano brillaron por un segundo. Casi lo había olvidado, si quedaba esperanza. Una pequeña esperanza con forma de un niño de un año y un par de meses, el cual había dejado en casa de sus tíos muugles. Cuando supo la desgracia que había sucedido en el Valle de Godric, supo que allí era donde debía ir el niño. Crecer como un chico normal, sin conocer su importancia hasta que tuviese la edad necesaria.

Pero al ver al último miembro de aquel destrozado grupo de amigos tuvo sus dudas.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor…

- Con sus tíos, en Privet Drive- el joven asintió-, pensé que era el mejor lugar para él…

- Claro… sobretodo al saber que el que se tendría que hacer responsable de él ahora está en Azkaban- soltó el comentario mordaz, con la voz llena de dolor-, y no es como si un licántropo pudiera criarle…

El de larga barba blanca respiró profundo, mirándole a través de sus lentes de media luna. La noche anterior cuando vio llegar a Hagrid en aquella monstruosa motocicleta encantada no pudo evitar que su corazón doliese.

Él ya sabía quien había sido el traidor.

El guardabosque le había dicho que el joven Black no le había querido dejar ir. Era su padrino, después de todo. Había insistido que Harry estaría mejor con él y con Remus que con nadie. Pero Dumbledore le había dado órdenes directas, por lo que finalmente le había cedido su motocicleta para que le llevase más rápido.

"_Acarició su herida sangrante y besó su cabecita con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó parado al lado de la cerca destrozada mirándonos irnos. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso_" sollozó Hagrid cuando esa mañana salió en el Profeta en primera plana el asesinato a muugles y a su antiguo amigo Peter que había hecho el joven, su traición al romper la protección a la casa de los Potter, y el como Sirius Black iba a ser mandado en el acto a Azkaban sin juicio previo.

El mismo había tenido que declarar que el Guardián del Secreto de los Potter había sido el muchacho, y había tenido que soportar sus sinceros ojos grises mientras le pedían en silencio "_Dígale que me perdone_", mientras al resto de los presentes les gritaba que era un error, que era inocente.

Y él desearía creerle. En serio.

Pero las pruebas eran demasiadas.

Y así el joven, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo, había quedado solo.

Habría tenido que asistir a tres funerales, si hubiera tenido la fortaleza para aceptar sus muertes.

Habría tenido que festejar con el resto de los magos, si hubiera tenido algo que festejar.

Habría tenido que ir a la audiencia, y mirar a los ojos de la oveja negra de Black, y decirles a todos que era inocente de todos los cargos, por que solo él podía leer a Sirius Black. Claro, si hubiera tenido la confianza en si mismo para mirarle a los ojos.

- Deberías salir de aquí, hijo. Sé que es difícil, pero…

- Eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mi- dijo de manera cortante-… profesor…

Albus Dumbledore comprendió que la visita había terminado. Sus alumnos, esos cinco en especial, siempre fueron valientes y entregados en sus proezas. Siempre estuvieron para apoyarse mutuamente, y aún solos, solo el pensamiento de que en alguna parte estuviesen los demás les animaba.

No sabía como era que el joven Remus Lupin iba a sobrevivir, que iba a hacer que se aferrase a la vida. Pero ansiaba que hubiese algo que le amarrase para que no se dejase morir, como veía que podría suceder.

Se giró como para irse, cuando vio una caja llena de fotografías mágicas demasiado cercanas al fuego. Todas ellas presentaban la bella época de esos muchachos, su felicidad y alegría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no permitir las lágrimas salir y sonrió a penas.

- No deberías botar esas fotografías. Harry querrá ver a sus padres cuando sea mayor, y necesitará a alguien que le cuente lo mucho que le amaban.

Si en ese momento él hubiese visto el rostro del joven, hubiera sonreído y dicho "_Ah, queda esperanza_".

Mientras lágrimas difusas caían por ese rostro, el anciano caminó por la estancia, esquivando libros destrozados y papeles, sacando de entre sus ropas algo para luego depositar suavemente, en el mismo lugar que siempre estuvo, el retrato de la felicidad de cinco muchachos que nunca debió romperse, para luego darse la vuelta y con una leve inclinación retirarse.

En esa fotografía ellos cinco sonreirían para siempre, sin saber que en el presente solo quedaban dos, y esos dos sentían que no ya volverían a sonreír.

**OwArI**

**Nota de Yakumo:** Este fic me surgió en un momento de inspiración, justo cuando me iba a juntar con unos compañeros de la U, es más, los dejé esperando 40 minutos, así que, cuando lean esto (los obligaré a leer xD), sorry!!

Por cierto quería explicar más o menos los tiempos que se explican en este fic (que son los que yo tomé de lo que me acordaba, así que no es información 100 fiable). Lily y James Potter mueren el 31 de octubre por la noche, el 1 durante el día o en la madrugada Hagrid coge a Harry, justo cuando llega Sirius y comienza a volar a Londres. Todo el día siguiente es de celebraciones en el mundo mágico. Ya en la noche llega Hagrid donde Dumbledore y entregan a Harry. Mientras tanto Sirius se enfrenta a Peter, y en la noche le capturan. A la mañana siguiente sale en el Profeta y se hace una audiencia pequeña, a la que va Dumbledore, y mandan a Sirius a Azkaban. Por la noche Dumbledore visita a Remus.

En fin, espero les guste a todos n n


End file.
